Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Heads up: Any mob, in any cave, has a chance to drop any loot from that cave with the exception of Anvil Drop Only Books 'Anvil' *First Chest - Plate of Invulnerability, Magic Shield, Bracers of Defense *End Chests - Helm of Predator, Hood of Shifting, Helm of Khan, Ranger's Helm, Helm of Conqueror, Mage's Hat, Helm of Fianna, Nightmare Helm, Lady of The Realm Hat, Jester's Hat, Helmet of Defense, Berserker's Helmet, Helmet of Intelligence [[Barracks|'Barracks']] * First Chest (See map) - Finvarra's Belt, Blessed Warhammer (6/10/18), SB Elephame's Justice (6/10/18), Familiar Windwalker's Cowl (6/16/18), Proficient Elementalist's Pants (8/29/18) * Weaponry Chests(2) - Fam. Thau. Cowl, Blessed Warhammer, Fin Belt (8/22/18), Prof Warlord's Cowl (9/18/18), Proficient Thaum Pants, Prof Necro Cowl, Pro Elem Pants * All Mobs -Finvarra's Belt, Elphame's Justice, Plate of Invulnerability, Proficient Necro Legs, Blessed Warhammer (9/17/18 - BigFate) * Guardian/KK Fight (2 before Armory) - SB Elephame's Justice (6/7/18) * Guardian Bounty - Familiar Warlord's Cowl (6/9/18) * Guardian Mob - Blessed Warhammer (6/14/18) , Fuloran's Bounty (7/2/18) * Elemental/2KK/DK Fight - SB Sandstorm (7/4/18) * KK/Guard fight at 1st chest room - Prof Necro Cowl (8/1/18 - Kanizz) Daemon Home ' (DH) * Ezelberoth - hDH Key, Belt of Carry (6/30/18) * Last Four Chests - Fin Fist (6/9/2018), Holy Enid's Symbol, Familiar Necromancers Hat (6/21/18), Fangs of Hell (7/18/18), Prof WL Legs, Prof WL Helm (9/17/18) * All Mobs - Familiar Windwalker's Bandanna (6/30/18), Pro. WW Bandanna (9/6/18), Pro Necro Hat (9/6/18), Fin Fist (9/6/18). SB Summon Dopp (9/6/18) Prof Thaum Pants (9/17/18). '''Dragon's Pit '(DP) * Custom Loot Table not in yet 'Enid's Safe Haven ' * Fight after Anagram trapdoor - Mirage Claymore, Enid's Bounty (6/30/18) * Chest - Familiar Warlords Leggings (conf 6/11/2018), Fam. Windwalker Pants (6/12/18), Mirage Claymore (6/12/18), Fam. Elem Pants (6/12/18) AoI (6/12/2018) * Faery Queen/Dark Faery Chest Fight - Mirage Claymore (6/12/18) * Shade fight - BoN (6/12/2018) 'Fenris Caves ' * Fight Before Bone Pile: Heavy-Hander * Bone Pile: Heavy-Hander, Belt of Carrying, Thief's Bounty, Enid's Bounty, Fam. Windwalker Shoes, Familiar Thaumaturgist's Shoes, Targoth's Bounty (7/4/18) * In Bone Pile Room: Exp bauble (1000) (7/4/18) * Bone Pile South of Entrance: Magic Shield (10/8/18), Boots of Nimbleness (9/8/18) '''Festering Hate Pool (FHP) * Festering Bounty: Imp Talons, SB Acid Cloud * All Cyclops Fight: Imp Talons, Gambler's Lucky Key (7/3/18) * Lich Sarcophagus: Etherealize, Belt of Carry (6/28/18) * Troll King Fight: Plate of Insulation, Bracers of Defense (7/8/18) * Medusa Fight: Plate of Invulnerability, Familiar Elementalist's Shirt (6/29/18) * 2 Dark Faeries Fight: Spellbook of Unlock, Gambler's Lucky Key, Spellbook of Sandstorm (7/19/18) * 5 Warriors Fight: Imp Talons * Imp King Fight: Spellbook of Greater Identify, Plate of Invulnerability (6/29/18), Gambler's Lucky Key * Lich Fight: Boots of Nimbleness (6/21/18), Magic Shield (6/29/18), Amulet of Intelligence (7/2/18), Ring of Intelligence (7/4/18), Cloth Hood (7/8/18) * 5 Thief Fight: Bracers of Defense (6/9/18) * 5 Fury Fight: Amulet of Combat (7/3/18), Boots of Nimbleness (7/2/18) * Large Screeching Horror Fight: Imp Talons , Belt of Carrying, Ring of Endurance, Amulet of Endurance, Undead Bounty, Plate of Invulnerability, Duach's Key (Rare), Familiar Warlord's Vest * Ghost Bone Pile: Imp Talons, Minotaur's Bounty, Familiar Thaumaturgist's Shirt (6/8/18), Familiar Necromancer's Shirt (7/3/18) * Devil Fight (in bone pile room): Dragonscale Plate, Greaves of Density, Night Soul (7/3/18), Saurian (7/4/18) * All Wraiths: Magic Shield, Mass Fumble * Devil + Warrior (before chest): Spellbook of Greater Identify *Screeching Horrors: Familiar Necromancer's Shirt *Large Bounty Hunter Fight: Plate of Invulnerability (6/28/18), Mass Fumble (7/4/18) *Undead Necromancers: Spellbook of Unlock (7/6/18) *Chest(2) After 5 Their Fight: Boots of Nimbleness (7/9/18) *5 Devils in switch room: Familiar Necromancer's Shirt Forgotten Dungeon ' * Dolus Acolyte - The Wrath * Minotaur's Bounty: Sword of Tiwaz, Prismatic Ward * All Mobs: Nightmare Helm, The Wrath, Gambler's Lucky Key * Gatherer - Seer`s saber 06/27/18 * Saurillan Warrior - Prof Necro Shoes (07/01/18), The Wrath (9/9/18) * Saurilian Alpha - Prismatic Ward * Saurilian Arch Lich - Fam Necro Shoes, Prof WW Boots (9/7/18) * Drudge Shaman - Proficient Elementalist's Shoes (06/23/18) * Minos Prime - Bracers of Defense (6/9/18), Proficient Necromancer's Shoes (06/21/18), Proficient Windwalker's Boots, Proficient Elementalist's Shoes, The Wrath, Helm of Nourishment (9/9/18) * Chieftain Key Bonepile - The Wrath, Proficient Windwalkers Boots (7/7/18), Proficient Thaum Shoes (7/13/18) Expert Thaum Cowl * The key to Minos is in the Bonepile through trap door C * Random Mob - Prof Thaum Shoes (07/14/18) [[Fuloran's Abode|'Fuloran's Abode]]' (Fufu's)' * Fuloran -Psion`s Morningstar, Magical Long Sword (6/26/18) * Chest - Night Soul, Belt of Carry (6/14/18), Magic shield * All Mobs - Amulet of Death Magic Protection, Amulet of Dexterity, Brain Buster (Heroic) Greater Hive (GH) ' * Queen - Illusionary Foe, Expert Thaum Shirt * All Mobs - The Bonecrusher (hornet) * Center Chest - The Bonecrusher, SB of Etherealize, Expert Necro Shirt * Mob/Chest - Fam Elem Pants 'Lesser Hive ' (LH) * 'Naktos Morgue ' * Naktos Reanimated - * Naktos -Fam Thaum Cowl (6/15/18) , Warrior's Bounty (7/3/18) , Familiar Elementalist's Cowl (7/3/18) , Etherealize (7/3/18) * Coereced Aegician - * All Mobs - Vulcan Edge (need confirmation - pulled one off a Aegis & Duach Cultist 6/5/18) * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - Greaves of Density (7/3/18), Mundane Helms (7/3/18), Plate of Invulnerability (7/3/18) 'Ogre Caverns * Final Chest: Floral Edge (6/4/18) * Gukag: Prof. Elem. Wiz Hat (6/3/18''),'' Fam. Thaum. Hat (6/8/18), Belt of Carrying (6/7/18), Tors Bounty (6/8/18), Floral edge(7/31/2018), Fam. Necro Hat, Familiar Warlord's Helm, Familiar Necro Pants (9/16/18) * Storage Cellar Fight: Floral Edge (6/17/18), Familiar Warlord's Helm * Three Ugly Ogre Fight: Floral Edge Hallow's End (Seasonal) ''- defunct'' * Chest - Castle JoL (4/16), Pirate JoL (3/16) * Jack(Boss) - Defender of the Caged Mind * Bonepile - * All Mobs - Skull and Bones JoL (1/16), Octopus JoL (8/16) Holy Caves (HC) ' * Final Chest - Wasp's Bounty, White Baldric, Prof. Warlord Bands * Constantine Parmenus - Seer's Saber, Assassin's Hoop, Blacksmith's Bounty * Enid's Handmaiden - Mage's Sash * Chest After Cade Gerhardt - Soldier's Brooch, Magicians Charm (7/3/2018) * Cade Gerhardt - Assassin's Choker/Hoop, Soldier's Band * Chest after Divine Light - Refracting Bastion * Divine Light - SB of Sandstorm, Refracting Bastion * Paladin - Seer's Saber, Naktos' Bounty * Bounty - Seer's Saber 'Imp Haven (IH) * Chest(KK & IK): Proficient Windwalker's Boots, Mundane Helms, Proficient Thaum Shoes, Sword of Tiwaz, Expert Windwalker's Boots (Heroic) * King Kilrog & Imp King'': Mundane Helms * King Kilrog & Kilrog: Mundane Helms, Plate of Invulnerability * Imp Fights(Any): SB GiD, SB Summon Doppelganger, Proficient Necro boots(7/9/18) * Bounty - Prof. Warlord Boots * 4 Imp Fight - Prof. Warlord Boots (7/30/18 - Kanizz) * Flame Deamon/Kilrog - Save the Queen (7/30/18 - Kanizz) * Cyclops/Medusa - PoI (7/30/18 - Kanizz) 'Imp City (IC) * Chest after King - Mirage Claymore (Confirmed 6/2 - ToadHall), Familiar Windwalker's Pants, Spiked Warmace, Belt of Carrying (Confirmed 6/13 - Mesaana) * King, 2 Imp War, Necro - Spellbook of Mass Fumble (Confirmed 6/2 - ToadHall) * Fight Before King - Spellbook of Anti Magic Aura, Spellbook of Crawling Charge * Imp Guard - Mirage Claymore (super low chance) 'Snake Pit (SP) ' * fgh3 Lava Serpent Fight: * Baby Dragon(Fight before chest): * Chest - * The Keeper: The Executioner * Two Baby Dragons + 3 Hell/Lava Snake: The Executioner (06/20/18) * Bounty - The Executioner (6/9/18) '''Targoths Tomb (Targ's) * Maul of the Mists - random bat (6/4/18) '' 5 Zombie fight 6/27/18 * Lich & CK Fight: Spell book of Unlock (6/7/18) * North Bone Pile - Maul of the Mists * Targoth's Bounty - Maul of the Mists, Familiar Elementalist Bands 'The Foundry ' * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - * North Wing Chest - Prof. Thaum cowl, Prof Warlord's Pants, Nightmare Helmet, Exp Necro Pants (Heroic) * South Wing Chest - Prof. Windwalker pants, Plate of Invulnerability, Bracers of Defense, Nightmare Helmet, Holy Caves Bounty * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - Plate of Invulnerability, Mundane Helmets * Harlequin Fight - * Air Elemental - * The Blacksmith - Density Armor, Prof Elem Shoes 'The Maze' * Custom Loot Table not in yet * Maze Master - Yellow Maze Master Baldric (9/11/18) * Harlequins / Gremlins / Rapscallions - Plate of Invulnerability, Density gear, Mundane helms, Bracers of Defense, Plate of Insulation, Dragonscale Plate, Adm Weapons & Armor, SB IllFoe (confirmed 9/12/18), SB MFF (rumored) '''The Underground ' *Mobs - *Chests (3 at end) - *Chest (At middle) - Thieves Hole (TH) * 5 Thief Fight: The Stinger, Familiar Necromancer's Cowl, Amulet of Fire Protection * All Mobs: Fam. Necro. Cowl, Fam. Warlord's Cowl (6/25/2018 - Whargoul). * North Chest: Belt of Carry, Bauble of Experience(1k), Familiar Warlord's Cowl, Fam. Elem. Cowl, * Final Chest: The Stinger, Proficient Thaumaturgist's Cowl (6/6/18), Mirage Claymore (09/10/2018) Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Spiked Warmace'' - (Confirmed June 3, 2018), Belt of Carry, Boots of Nimbleness, Familiar Thaum and Necro Shirts, Fangblade * Bone Piles - Belt of Carry * Tor's Bounty: Fangblade * Thief's Bounty Familiar Windwalker's Cowl 'Tulors[[Tulor's Caverns| '''Caverns]]'' '' (Tutu's) * Tulor - Thief's Blade (6/14/18), Snake Bounty (6/13/18), Fam Elem Shirt, Finvarra's BP (8/1/18) * Chest - Finvarra's BP * All Mobs - Familiar Elementalist's Shirt (2 Daemons) 6/12/18, Magic Shield (4 devil) 6/13/18, Fin BP (devil, 6/21/18) Familiar Necromancer's Shirt (Kilrogs), Familiar Warlord's Vest (7/9/18) (2 Daemons), * Last Chest - Thieve's Blade (6/8/2018), Fin backpack 6/13/18, * Room above switch room: Boots of Nimbleness Undead Stronghold (USH) ' * Dracus Ralumon - Proficient Thaumaturgist's Hat * Goth Ralumon - Uruz Dagger (9/10/2018) * Ginza Ralumon - hUSH key * Hedra Ralumon - Proficient Warlord's Helm, Uruz * Hapto Ralumon - Prof. Necro. Hat (6/25/2018) * Mother Ralumon - Proficient Windwaker's Bandanna (6/9/2018), SB of Duach's Vengeance (6/9/2018), Proficient Warlord's Helmet * Ghost - Proficient Windwalker's Bandanna * All Mobs - Prof Warlord Helm (6/15/18), SB of Duach's Vengeance (6/25/2018), Belt of Carrying * Imps - * Bones after Sarc 'C' - Uruz Dager (8/5/2018), SB of Unlock (6/15/18), SB of Duach's Vengeance (7/6/2018), Proficient Warlor'd Helmet (08/09/2018) 'Warrior's Abode (WA) * Bonepile w/ Devil: Familiar Windwalker's Bands, Proficient Windwalker's Bands, Proficient Necromancer's Band (6/10/18), Mageblade (7/22/18), Gambler's Lucky Key (7/8/18), Minotaur's Bounty (7/12/18) * Most 3+ Warrior Fights: SB GiD, SB Summon Doppelganger, SB Mass Fumble, Naktos Bounty (7/12/18) * Warrior Bounty: Proficient Necromancer's Bands * Two Warrior Fight - Proficient Warlords Bands (6/10/18), Undead Bounty (7/8/18) Dtarea (Prestige Area) * Helmet of Defense(Gargoyle) * Level 7 Skill Books * SB of Forget(Stinging Fury) World Drops ADD King Kilrog - Bracers of Defense Barrens Daemon King - Helm of Defense, Hood of Shifting (7/16/18) Rumored Drops - 2:24AM ShadowLord: I don't think EB is exclusive to HC only